Japanese films released in 1969
Japanese Movie Database lists 537 films released in Japan during 1969. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant releases of the year, Nagisa Ōshima's Diary of a Shinjuku Thief and Masahiro Shinoda's Double Suicide. Yōji Yamada's Tora-san: Tora-san, Our Lovable Tramp starts the long-running series.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 261. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1969-01-01 (フレッシュマン若大将) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1969-01-01 (クレージーのぶちゃむくれ大発見) / Watanabe Pro (Kengo Furusawa) * 1969-01-09 (残酷異常虐待物語　元禄女系図) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1969-01-09 (待っていた極道) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1969-01-11 (恋の乙女川) / World (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1969-01-11 (夕月) Pro (Kōgi Tanaka) * 1969-01-11 (眠狂四郎悪女狩り) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1969-01-11 (ある女子高校医の記録　失神) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1969-01-11 (花ひらく娘たち) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1969-01-11 (青春の鐘) Nikkatsu (Noboru Kaji) * 1969-01-15 (社長えんま帖) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1969-01-15 (ドリフターズですよ！　特訓特訓また特訓) / Watanabe Pro (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1969-01-18 (にっぽん'６９　セックス猟奇地帯) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1969-01-18 (不良番長　猪の鹿お蝶) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1969-01-22 (地獄の破門状) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1969-01-22 (夜の牝　花と蝶) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1969-01-25 (黒薔薇の舘) Shōchiku (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1969-01-25 (日も月も) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1969-01-25 (秘録おんな寺) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1969-01-25 (盲獣) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1969-01 (女が満たされる時　魔性妻) Pro (Hideki Miki) * 1969-01 (温泉芸者秘話　濡れまくら) Eiga (Kan Mukai) * 1969-01 (知りすぎた女高生) Eiga (Kan Mukai; Moto Sasaki) * 1969-01 (女体谷渡り) Kyōei (Akira Tachibana) * 1969-01 (新・寝上手) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969-01 (人肉の市) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969-01 (肉体のよろこび) Productions (Hideki Miki) * 1969-01 (女子学生秘話　むしられた若草) Film (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1969-01 (夜泣き肌) 映建工芸 (Tadanori Hashimoto) * 1969-01 (疵もの女体) 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1969-01 (脱獄囚の記録より　失神) Kokuei (Osamu Yamashita) * 1969-01 (好色坊主四八十手斬り - Kōshoku bōzu yon-jū hachi-te kiri) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1969-01 (三日三晩裏表) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1969-01 (火の女　昼も夜も) Pro (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1969-01 (夜の技巧) Pro (Moto Sasaki) * 1969-01 (もだえる丘　秘密クラブ) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1969-01 (裸身の新妻) 青年群像 (Jirō Karasawa) * 1969-01 (女王蜂乱交) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-01 (性の女獣) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-01 (ブルーフィルムの女) 朝倉プロ (Kan Mukai) * 1969-01 (日本三代好色伝) Pro (Kōji Seki) * 1969-01 (日本裸絵巻) Kyōei (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1969-01 (廓秘聞　情事のあとさき) 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) February * 1969-02-01 (橋のない川) ほるぷ映画 (Tadashi Imai) * 1969-02-01 (緋牡丹博徒　花札勝負) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1969-02-01 Modern Yakuza: Law of the Shameless or The Code of an Outlaw (現代やくざ　与太者の掟 - Gendai Yakuza: Yotamono no okite) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1969-02-08 (出獄四十八時間) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1969-02-08 (女賭博師さいころ化粧) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1969-02-08 (女の警察) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1969-02-08 (夜の最前線　女狩り) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1969-02-11 (謝国権「愛」より　(秘)性と生活) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1969-02-15 (宵闇せまれば) プロ断層 (Akio Jissoji) * 1969-02-15 Diary of a Shinjuku Thief (新宿泥棒日記 - Shinjuku dorobō nikki) 創造社 (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1969-02-15 (喜劇　駅前桟橋) Eiga (Toshio Sugie) * 1969-02-15 (愛のきずな) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1969-02-21 (永訣) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1969-02-21 (恋の季節) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1969-02-21 (異常性愛記録　ハレンチ) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1969-02-21 (前科者　縄張荒し) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1969-02-22 (関東おんな極道) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1969-02-22 (博徒一代　血祭り不動) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1969-02-22 (女番長　仁義破り) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1969-02-22 (野獣を消せ) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1969-02-24 (性遊戯) Productions (Masao Adachi) * 1969-02 (０をつき上げろ) Kyōei (Masanao Sakao) * 1969-02 (セックス・コレクター　腿切り魔) Kyōei / Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969-02 (モーレツ女とゼツリン男) Pro / Seki Pro (Kōji Seki) * 1969-02 (嬲りもの　広域重要指定拳銃魔) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969-02 (甘い行為) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1969-02 (野郎と情婦) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1969-02 (おいろけ天使) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1969-02 (甘きつつ噛む) 映建工芸 (Takanori Ōnishi) * 1969-02 (処女よさらば) 映建工芸 (Tadanori Hashimoto) * 1969-02 (十代の乱交) 光映画 (Leo Nishimura) * 1969-02 (新日本暴行暗黒史　復讐鬼) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1969-02 (寝強犯) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1969-02 (悶え狂い) Pro (Moto Sasaki) * 1969-02 (乳首) 青年群像 (Kei Miyaguchi) * 1969-02 (女色の悦楽) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-02 (濡れた乳房) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-02 (絶品の壺 - Zeppin no tsubo) Pro / Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1969-02 (残酷肉体責め) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1969-02 (貞操帯) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969-02 (素肌の密戟) Eiga (Ario Takeda) March * 1969-03-01 (キューバの恋人) / キューバ国立映画芸術協会 (Kazuo Kuroki) * 1969-03-01 (風林火山) Pro (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1969-03-01 (北日本を飛ぶ) 北海道放送 (Chigusa Kobayashi) * 1969-03-06 (妾二十一人　ど助平一代) Tōei (Masahige Narusawa (成沢昌茂) * 1969-03-06 (昭和残侠伝　唐獅子仁義) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1969-03-08 (性犯罪法入門) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1969-03-08 (昭和おんな仁義) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1969-03-12 Yokai Monsters 3: Along with Ghosts (東海道お化け道中 - Tokaido Obake Dochu) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda / Yoshiyuki Kuroda) * 1969-03-12 Gamera vs. Guiron or Attack of the Monsters (ガメラ対大悪獣ギロン - Gamera tai dai-akujū Giron) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1969-03-12 (涙の季節) Nikkatsu (Yūji Tanno) * 1969-03-12 (恋のつむじ風) Nikkatsu (Noboru Kaji) * 1969-03-13 (少年とラクダ) / イスラムフィルム (Osamu Takahashi) * 1969-03-15 (めくらのお市物語　真っ赤な流れ鳥) Eiga (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1969-03-15 (喜劇　一発大必勝) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1969-03-15 (代紋　男で死にたい) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1969-03-15 (無頼　殺せ) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1969-03-18 (チャコとケンちゃん) / TBS (Kenzō Kubokawa) * 1969-03-18 (ひみつのアッコちゃん) Animation (Yoshio Takami) * 1969-03-18 (長靴をはいた猫) Animation (Kimio Yabuki) * 1969-03-18 (怪物くん) Movie / スタジオゼロ / TBS 大隅正秋 / Hiroshi Jinsenji) * 1969-03-18 (ひとりぼっち) / Tōei Animation (Yoshio Takami) * 1969-03-29 (さくら盃　義兄弟) ニューセンチュリー映画 (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1969-03-29 (結婚します) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1969-03-29 (落葉とくちづけ) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1969-03-29 (ザ・テンプターズ　涙のあとに微笑みを) Eiga (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1969-03-29 (恋にめざめる頃) Tōhō (Masao Asano) * 1969-03-29 (昇り竜鉄火肌) Nikkatsu (Teruo Ishii) * 1969-03-29 (皇太子ご一家の記録　おめでとう十年) Eiga (Tatsuji Yamagisa) * 1969-03-30 (旅に出た極道) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1969-03-30 ((秘)女子大生　妊娠中絶) Tōei (Michio Konishi) * 1969-03 (銭と肌　巷説三億円強奪事件) 協立映画 (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1969-03 (性鬼) Pro (Kensuke Sawa) * 1969-03 (新美人局　つつもたせ) Kyōei (Akira Tachibana) * 1969-03 (欲情の季節) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1969-03 (肉体の履歴書) Productions (Kei Miyaguchi) * 1969-03 (炎の関係) Nakagawa) * [1969-03 (極道女高生) Kyōei (Wataru Nakagawa) * 1969-03 (色道無宿) Cinema (Yasuo Yūki) * 1969-03 Exposure Diary: Season of Lust (暴露日記　情欲の季節 - Bokuro Nikki: Joyoku no Kisetsu) 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1969-03 (好色一代　無法松) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1969-03 (軽犯罪法第一条二十三項　覗きの罪) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) April * 1969-04-05 (殺し屋をバラせ) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1969-04-05 (手錠無用) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1969-04-10 (緋牡丹博徒　二代目襲名) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1969-04-10 Quick-Draw Okatsu (妖艶毒婦伝　人斬りお勝 - Yoen Dokufuden: Hitokiri Okatsu) Tōei (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1969-04-11 (沖縄列島) 東プロ (Yoichi Azuma Higashi) * 1969-04-12 (霧のバラード) Crown (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1969-04-12 (殺すまで追え　新宿２５時) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1969-04-12 (津軽絶唱) Eiga (Yoshihiko Okamoto) * 1969-04-12 (二人の恋人) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani) * 1969-04-16 (やくざ渡り鳥　悪党稼業) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1969-04-16 (夜の牝　年上の女) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1969-04-17 (裸屍痕　Ｄｅａｒ　Ｍｕｒｄｅｒｅｒ) Brothers (史馬山) * 1969-04-19 (世界のまち) 英映画 (千石秀夫) * 1969-04-19 (ある見習看護婦の記録　赤い制服) Daiei (Reijirō Usuzaka) * 1969-04-19 (千羽鶴) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1969-04-19 (戦後最大の賭場) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1969-04-19 (夜の歌謡シリーズ　長崎ブルース) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1969-04-25 (無人列島) かない・ぷろ (Masaru Kanai) * 1969-04-26 (でっかいでっかい野郎) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1969-04-26 (喜劇　婚前旅行) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1969-04-27 (クレージーの大爆発) / Watanabe Pro (Kengo Furusawa) * 1969-04-27 (ドリフターズですよ！　全員突撃) / Watanabe Pro (Yoshinori Wada) * 1969-04 (密通) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969-04 (燃えたい女) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1969-04 (濡れた裸身) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1969-04 (牝馬のいたずら) 青年美術協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1969-04 (めす猫の性) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-04 (生の回転 or 性の回転 - Sei no Kaiten) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-04 (肉欲の争奪) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-04 (セックスの暴発) Kyōei (Akira Tachibana) * 1969-04 (異常の性　年上の女) Kyōei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1969-04 (破れた肉体) Cinema (Yasuo Yūki) * 1969-04 (色欲三重奏　だまされた女狐) 日本芸術映画協会 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1969-04 (初布団) 日本芸術映画協会 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1969-04 (情炎秘話　性の執念) 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1969-04 (ペテン師と極道女) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) May * 1969-05-01 Goyokin (御用金) TV / Tōkyō Eiga / Tōhō (Hideo Gosha) * 1969-05-01 (愛するあした) 芸映プロ (Kōichi Saitō) * 1969-05-01 (関東おんな悪名) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1969-05-01 (女賭博師十番勝負) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1969-05-01 (野蛮人のネクタイ) Nikkatsu (Noboru Kaji) * 1969-05-02 (徳川いれずみ師　責め地獄) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1969-05-03 (懲役三兄弟) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1969-05-05 (臍閣下) 日本映画研究会 (西江孝之) * 1969-05-09 (獵人　Ｄｉａｒｙ　ｏｆ　ａ　Ｌａｄｙ－ｋｉｌｌｅｒ) Brothers (湯樹希) * 1969-05-10 (若者は行く－続若者たち－) 俳優座 (Tokihisa Morikawa) * 1969-05-12 (釣金亀　Ｔｈｅ　Ｍｉｌｌｉｏｎａｉｒｅ　Ｃｈａｓｅ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1969-05-14 (ニホンザル　－その群れと生活－) 教育映画 (Osamu Sakai) * 1969-05-14 (前科　仮釈放) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1969-05-14 (博徒百人) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1969-05-14 (超高層のあけぼの) 日本技術映画 (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1969-05-17 (猛烈社員　スリゴマ忍法) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1969-05-17 (夜の熱帯魚) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1969-05-17 (用心棒兇状旅) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1969-05-17 (ダンプ・ヒップ・バンプ　くればれ野郎ども) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1969-05-17 (続社長えんま帖) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1969-05-22 (愛奴) 創映プロ (Susumu Hani) * 1969-05-24 (おんな侠客卍) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1969-05-24 Double Suicide (心中天網島 - Shinjū ten no amijima) / ATG (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1969-05-25 (ひとりっ子) 新星映画 (Miyoji Ieki) * 1969-05-26 (女学生ゲリラ) Productions (Masao Adachi) * 1969-05-28 (続女の警察) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1969-05-28 (夜の最前線　東京女地図) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1969-05-31 (鬼の棲む舘) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1969-05-31 (秘剣破り) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1969-05-31 Modern Yakuza: Shameless Obligation (現代やくざ　与太者仁義 - Gendai yakuza: Yotamono jingi) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1969-05-31 Chronicle of Japanese Outlaws: Flower and Dragon (日本侠客伝　花と龍 - Nihon kyōkakuden: Hana to ryū) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1969-05 (情事のデザイン) 日本映画プロ (Shin'ichirō Hayashi) * 1969-05 (乳房開眼) Pro (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1969-05 (愛欲の痴図　鎌倉情死考) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969-05 (裸体の街) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969-05 (魔性の夜) プロ企画 (Masanao Sakao) * 1969-05 (処女の肌) 奥脇プロ (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1969-05 (黒いセックス) 現代映像 (小野末津雄) * 1969-05 (回転ベッド？) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1969-05 (黒毛の沼) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1969-05 (続・青い暴行) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1969-05 (お産と避妊) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-05 (女極道色欲一代 Onna gokudou iroyoku ichidai) Pro / Million Films (伊世亜夫) * 1969-05 (いろ卍) Kyōei (Akira Tachibana) * 1969-05 (情事の窓より　秘密ショウ) Cinema (Yasuhiko Saga) * 1969-05 (情事の後始末 - Jōji no ato shimatsu) Eiga (Masanao Sakao) June * 1969-06-02 (ねじ式映画　私は女優) シネマ・ネサンス (岩佐寿弥) * 1969-06-07 (とめてくれるなおっ母さん) Shōchiku (田向正健) * 1969-06-14 (女左膳　濡れ燕片手斬り) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1969-06-14 (女殺し屋　牝犬 - Onna koroshiya: Mesu inu) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1969-06-14 (千夜一夜物語) / 日本ヘラルド　(Eiichi Yamamoto) * [1969-06-14 (極悪坊主　念仏人斬り旅) Tōei (Takashi Harada) * 1969-06-14 (不良番長　練鑑ブルース) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1969-06-14 (ブラック・コメディ　ああ！馬鹿) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1969-06-14 (死ぬにはまだ早い) Tōhō (Kiyoshi Nishimura) * 1969-06-14 (あらくれ) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1969-06-14 (代紋　地獄の盃) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1969-06-21 (めくらのお市　地獄肌) Eiga (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1969-06-21 (七つの顔の女) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1969-06-27 (やくざ刑罰史　私刑) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1969-06-27 (温泉ポン引女中) Tōei (荒井美三雄) * 1969-06-28 (四谷怪談　お岩の亡霊) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1969-06-28 (ボルネオ大将　赤道に賭ける) Eiga (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1969-06-28 (俺たちの荒野) Tōhō (Masanobu Deme) * 1969-06-28 Mini-Skirt Lynchers (残酷おんな私刑 - Zankoku onna rinchi) Nikkatsu (Yūji Tanno) * 1969-06-28 (博徒無情) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1969-06 (男を喰う乳房) Cinema (Yasuhiko Saga) * 1969-06 (女体情話) Pro (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1969-06 (痴漢魔) Pro (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1969-06 (ピカピカハレンチ) [Pro (Kōji Seki) * 1969-06 (ためいき) Pro (Shin'ichirō Hayashi) * 1969-06 (秘伝　腹芸十八番) Shintōhō (Kan Mukai) * 1969-06 (狙われた濡れ肌) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-06 (一夫多妻) Pro (Kensuke Sawa) * 1969-06 ((秘)妾) 朝倉プロ (Ichirō Kitami) * 1969-06 (女湯物語) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969-06 (情痴逆さ吊り) Kyōei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1969-06 (未亡人下宿) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969-06 (寝とられた女) Cinema (Yasuo Yūki) * 1969-06 (競艶おんな極道　色道二十八人衆) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1969-06 (昭和元禄　おいろけ女忠臣蔵) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) July * 1969-07-01 (断絶の世界) ニラサワフィルム (Akira Ide) * 1969-07-05 (ひばり・橋の花と喧嘩) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1969-07-05 (夕陽の恋人) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1969-07-08 (日本暴力団　組長) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1969-07-08 (夜の歌謡シリーズ　港町ブルース) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1969-07-12 Gateway to Glory (あゝ海軍 - Aa kaigun) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1969-07-12 (与太郎戦記) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1969-07-12 (ハーイ！ロンドン) Eiga / Watanabe Pro (Katsuki Iwauchi) * 1969-07-12 (ニュージーランドの若大将) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1969-07-12 (昇り竜やわ肌開張) Nikkatsu (Masami Kuzū) * 1969-07-12 (前科　ドス嵐) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1969-07-15 (栄光への５０００キロ) [Pro (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1969-07-20 (飛び出す冒険映画　赤影) Tōei (Junji Kurata) * 1969-07-20 (ひみつのアッコちゃん) Animation (Hiroshi Ikeda) * 1969-07-20 (もーれつア太郎) Animation (Nobutaka Nishizawa / 永樹凡人) * 1969-07-20 (空飛ぶゆうれい船) Animation (Hiroshi Ikeda) * 1969-07-23 (いい湯だな　全員集合！！) 芸映プロ (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1969-07-23 (喜劇　大激突) Shōchiku (Kōgi Tanaka) * 1969-07-26 (やくざ非情史　刑務所兄弟) 創映プロ (Akinori Matsuo) * 1969-07-26 Boy (少年 - Shōnen) / Art Theater Guild (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1969-07-26 (笹笛お紋) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1969-07-26 (ある女子高校医の記録　続・妊娠) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1969-07-26 (巨人の星) Movie (Tadao Nagahama) * 1969-07-26 (緯度０大作戦) / ドン・シャープ・プロ (Inoshirō Honda) * 1969-07-26 (広域暴力団　流血の縄張) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1969-07-31 (日本女侠伝　侠客芸者) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1969-07-31 (不良番長　送り狼) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1969-07 (好色　きんちゃく切りの女) World (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1969-07 (しびれる狂宴) 奥脇プロ (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1969-07 (女犯系図) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1969-07 (通り魔の告白　現代性犯罪暗黒篇) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1969-07 (処女暴露) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-07 (草むらの情痴) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-07 (私は犯されました　偽人の証言) 朝倉プロ (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1969-07 (据え膳夜話) Kyōei (Akira Tachibana) * 1969-07 (恥かしめ) Kyōei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1969-07 (性科相談　完全なる避妊) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969-07 (初夜の条件) Kyōei 大杉虎 * 1969-07 (禁じられた濡れごと師) Cinema　(葉山隣) * 1969-07 (濡れた悪女) Cinema (Kei Miyaguchi) * 1969-07 (初もの喰い) 日本芸術映画協会 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1969-07 (フーテン処女) Eiga (Masanao Sakao) * 1969-07 (女子学生の記録　気絶) Murakami) August * [1969-08-01 (日本海大海戦) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1969-08-09 (人斬り) TV / 勝プロ (Hideo Gosha) * 1969-08-09 (喜劇　逆転旅行) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1969-08-09 (コント５５号と水前寺清子のワン・ツウー・パンチ　三百六十五歩のマーチ) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1969-08-09 Female Travelling Dicer (女賭博師丁半旅 - Onna tobakushi chōhan tabi) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1969-08-09 (藤田五郎の姐御) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1969-08-09 (日本残侠伝) Nikkatsu (Masahiro Makino) * 1969-08-13 Killer's Mission (賞金稼ぎ - Shōkin kasegi) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1969-08-13 New Abashiri Prison: Duel at Runin Key (新網走番外地　流人岬の血斗 - Shin Abashiri Bangaichi: Runin-misaki no ketto) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1969-08-13 (コント５５号　人類の大弱点) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1969-08-23 (さくら盃　仁義) ニューセンチュリー (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1969-08-23 (大幹部　殴り込み) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1969-08-27 (青春萬歳　Ｔｈｅ　Ｓｉｎｇｉｎｇ　Ｅｓｃｏｒｔ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1969-08-27 (喜劇　深夜族) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1969-08-27 Tora-san: Tora-san, Our Lovable Tramp or Am I Trying and It's Tough Being a Man (男はつらいよ - Otoko wa tsurai yo) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1969-08-27 (夜の歌謡シリーズ　悪党ブルース) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1969-08-27 (明治大正昭和　猟奇女犯罪史) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1969-08-30 (刑務所破り) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1969-08-30 (いそぎんちゃく) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1969-08 (穴に賭ける) Ｇプロ (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1969-08 (尻軽娘) Kyōei 原良輔 * 1969-08 (女の恥部ＲＡＡ物語　華麗なる本能) 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1969-08 (血まみれの犯行) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969-08 (肌のもつれ) (Moto Sasaki) * [1969-08 (独身処理) Shintōhō (Akira Tachibana) * 1969-08 (女のしずく) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1969-08 (中絶手術) (Takae Shindō) * [1969-08 (引裂かれた女高生) Eiga　(鹿島洋) * 1969-08 (女肉　狂い責め) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1969-08 (引き裂かれたブルーフィルム) 朝倉プロ (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1969-08 (新妻交換) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969-08 (家出娘) Kyōei (Akira Tachibana) * 1969-08 (後家部落) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969-08 (痴女の戯れ) Cinema (Toshio Okuwaki) September * 1969-09-03 (私が棄てた女) Nikkatsu (Kirio Urayama * 1969-09-03 (夜をひらく　(女)の市場) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1969-09-06 (必殺博奕打ち) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1969-09-06 (組織暴力　兄弟盃) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1969-09-10 (華麗なる闘い) Tōhō (Masao Asano) * 1969-09-10 (弾痕) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani) * 1969-09-13 Funeral Parade of Roses (薔薇の葬列 - Bara No Soretsu) / ATG 松本俊夫 * 1969-09-13 The Magoichi Saga (尻啖え孫市 - Shiri kurae Mogoichi) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1969-09-13 (続・与太郎戦記) Daiei (Reijirō Usuzaka) * 1969-09-13 (やくざ番外地) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1969-09-13 (博徒百人　仁侠道) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1969-09-17 (海はふりむかない) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1969-09-19 (ごろつき部隊) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1969-09-19 (女親分　喧嘩渡世) Tōei (Takashi Harada) * 1969-09-20 (地獄変) Tōhō (Shirō Toyoda) * 1969-09-27 (奇々怪々俺は誰だ？！) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1969-09-27 (侠花列伝　襲名賭博) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1969-09-27 (女の手配師　池袋の夜) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda * 1969-09 (裸身盗人) Pro (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1969-09 (姦婦の部屋) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969-09 (まくらの悪戯) プロ企画 (Masanao Sakao) * 1969-09 (狂走情死考) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1969-09 (セックスの群がり) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-09 (処女スターに二人の夫あり) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-09 (生娘悶絶) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-09 (肉体の罠) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-09 (人妻千一夜) Pro (Kensuke Sawa) * 1969-09 (おんな情欲絵巻　必殺女斬り) Cinema (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1969-09 (壺さがし) 日本芸術協会 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1969-09 Dark Japanese History: Virginity and Rape (日本処女暗黒史 - Nihon shojo ankokushi) / Million Films (Kan Mukai) October * 1969-10-01 (めくらのお市　みだれ笠) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1969-10-01 (喜劇　女は度胸) Shōchiku (Azuma Morisaki) * 1969-10-01 (緋牡丹博徒　鉄火場列伝) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1969-10-01 Okatsu The Fugitive (妖艶毒婦伝　お勝兇状旅 - Yoen dokufuden: Okatsu kyojo tabi) Tōei (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1969-10-02 (ベトナム) 「ベトナム」製作実行委員会 (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1969-10-04 (関東おんなド根性) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1969-10-04 (眠狂四郎円月殺法) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1969-10-08 (やくざ非情史　血の盃) 創映プロ (Norio Nakagawa) * 1969-10-08 (傷害恐喝　　前科十三犯) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1969-10-10 Red Lion (赤毛 - Akage) Pro (Kihara Okamoto) * 1969-10-10 (コント５５号　俺は忍者の孫の孫) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1969-10-15 (太陽の野郎ども) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1969-10-15 (夕陽に向かう) Shōchiku (Kōgi Tanaka) * 1969-10-15 (荒い海) Yamazaki) * [1969-10-15 (日本暗殺秘録) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1969-10-15 (不良番長　どぶ鼠作戦) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1969-10-18 (ヤングパワー・シリーズ　新宿番外地) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1969-10-18 (女体) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1969-10-18 (夜の牝　花のいのち) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1969-10-18 (昭和やくざ系図　長崎の顔) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1969-10-25 (太陽のオリンピア　ＭＥＸＩＣＯ　１９６８ Olympiada en Mexico) * [1969-10-29 ((秘)劇画　浮世絵千一夜) Pro (Leo Nishimura) * 1969-10-29 (かげろう) 近代映画協会 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1969-10-29 (わが恋わが歌) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1969-10-30 (パルチザン前史) Pro 土本典昭 * 1969-10-31 Horrors of Malformed Men (江戸川乱歩全集　恐怖奇形人間 - Edogawa ranpo taizen: Kyofu kikei ningen) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1969-10 (泣き寝入り - Nakineiri) / Million Films (早坂絋) * 1969-10 (情欲の鞭) (Ario Takeda) * [1969-10 (ＯＨ・モーレツ　ハレンチレポート) Eiga　(杜野煌) * 1969-10 (処女買います) Kokuei (Ichirō Kitami) * 1969-10 (やわ肌無宿　男殺し女殺し) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1969-10 (覗かれた密室) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1969-10 (禁じられた失神) Pro (Kensuke Sawa) * 1969-10 (濡れ肌仁義) Kyōei (Akira Tachibana) * 1969-10 (異常集団) Kyōei (Takashi Shiga) * 1969-10 (桃色秘密ルート) Kyōei (Akira Tachibana) November * 1969-11-01 (涙でいいの) ピロ企画 (Yūji Tanno) * 1969-11-01 Sworn Brothers (二代目若親分 - Nidaime waka-oyabun) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1969-11-01 (あゝ陸軍隼戦闘隊) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1969-11-01 (水戸黄門漫遊記) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1969-11-01 (日本一の断絶男) / Watanabe Pro (Eizō Sugawa) * 1969-11-08 (関東テキヤ一家 - Kantō tekiya ikka) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1969-11-15 ("人妻より"夜の掟) ニューセンチュリー映画 (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1969-11-15 (極道ペテン師) Chino) * [1969-11-15 (喜劇　よさこい旅行) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1969-11-15 Tora-san 2: Tora-san's Cherished Mother (続・男はつらいよ - Zoku Otoko wa Tsurai yo) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1969-11-15 Blood End (天狗党 - Tengu-tō) Daiei (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1969-11-15 The Woman Gambler's Trump Card (女賭博師花の切り札 - Onna to bakutoshi hana no kirifuda) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1969-11-20 (日本暴力団　組長と刺客) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1969-11-20 (夜の歌謡シリーズ　おんな) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1969-11-22 (喜劇　新宿広場) Tōhō (山本邦彦 * 1969-11-22 (大日本スリ集団) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1969-11-22 (やくざ番外地　抹殺) Nikkatsu (Nozomu Yanase) * 1969-11-22 (朱鞘仁義　鉄火みだれ桜) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1969-11-28 (昭和残侠伝　人斬り唐獅子) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1969-11-29 (あなたの好み) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1969-11-29 (ヤングパワー・シリーズ　大学番外地) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1969-11 (女の七つ道具) Ｇプロ (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1969-11 (処女誘惑魔) Eiga (Kei Miyaguchi) * 1969-11 (女が鞭で嬲る時 Onna ga muchideru buru toki) / Million Films (Ario Takeda) * 1969-11 (みだら舞 - Midara Mai) / Million Films (Kan Mukai) * 1969-11 (盛り妻) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1969-11 (肉の標的　逃亡) Kokuei　大杉虎 * 1969-11 (情欲の虜) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-11 (乳房狂乱) Eiga　(Jirō Ninomiya) December * 1969-12-05 Shinsengumi or Shinsengumi: Assassins of Honor or Band of Assassins or Shinsengumi: Assassins of Honor (新選組) Pro (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1969-12-06 (娘ざかり) Tōhō (Takeshi Matsumori) * 1969-12-06 (野獣の復活) Tōhō (Michio Yamamoto) * 1969-12-06 (刺客列伝) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1969-12-11 (人頭馬　Ｄａｒｋ　Ｒｅｎｄｅｚｖｏｕｓ) Brothers (穆時傑) * 1969-12-13 (五人の賞金稼ぎ) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1969-12-17 (いつか来るさよなら) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1969-12-17 (栄光の黒豹) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1969-12-17 (喧嘩博徒　地獄の花道) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1969-12-17 (朱鞘仁義　お命頂戴) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1969-12-20 The Haunted Castle (秘録怪猫伝 - Hiroku kaibyō-den) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1969-12-20 (眠狂四郎卍斬り) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1969-12-20 (巨人の星　行け行け飛馬) Movie (Tadao Nagahama) * 1969-12-20 Godzilla's Revenge (ゴジラ・ミニラ・ガバラ　オール怪獣大進撃 - Gojira-Minira-Gabara: Oru kaijū daishingeki) Tōhō (Ishirō Honda) * 1969-12-20 (コント５５号　宇宙大冒険) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1969-12-27 Bad Reputation: One Chance (悪名一番勝負 - Akumyō ichiban shōbu) Daiei (Masahiro Makino) * 1969-12-27 (新・与太郎戦記 - Shin Yotarō senki) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1969-12-27 (渡世人列伝) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1969-12-27 New Abashiri Prison: Drifter at Edge of World or The Vagrant Comes to a Port Town (新網走番外地　さいはての流れ者 - Shin Abashiri Bangaichi: Saihate no nagaremono) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1969-12-31 (チンチン５５号ぶっ飛ばせ！出発進行) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1969-12-31 (ミヨちゃんのためなら　全員集合！！) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1969-12-31 (華やかな女豹) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1969-12-31 (嵐の勇者たち) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1969-12 (みんなが見ている前で) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969-12 (狂った情痴 - Kurutta jōchi) Films (Jirō Matsubara) * 1969-12 (初夜風俗史 - Shoya fūzokushi) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1969-12 (女犯) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1969-12 (ざこ寝) (Takae Shindō) * [1969-12 (好きもの夫婦) (Takae Shindō) * [1969-12 (セックス旅行) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969-12 (肉欲の抜穴) Eiga　(鹿島洋) * 1969-12 (激しく抱いて) 日映ＫＫ (野川宏) * 1969-12 (猫なめずり) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1969-12 (秘密クラブの女) Cinema (Kōji Seki) Month Unknown * 1969 (女の(秘)地帯) Ｇプロ (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1969 (狂い責め) Ｇプロ (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1969 (若妻　婚外行動) Ｇプロ (Takeo Takagi) * 1969 (乳房のもだえ) Ｇプロ (Takae Shindō) * 1969 (濡れた尼僧) Ｇプロ (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1969 (人妻売春の罠) Ｇプロ (Takeo Takagi) * 1969 (深い欲情の谷間) Film (Kensuke Sawa) * 1969 (しびれ泣き) 上杉プロ (水野冷) * 1969 (犯された牝たち) * [1969 (色欲のおとし穴) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969 (女王蜂乱行) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969 (処女性のめざめ) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1969 (性の暴発) Eiga (Akira Tachibana) * 1969 (女の舌) (Masanao Sakao) * [1969 (奏でる名器) Pro (Kensuke Sawa) * 1969 (絶倫の報酬) Pro (Kensuke Sawa) * 1969 (極道女子学生　処女無残) Front (淵野繁夫) * 1969 (椰林春戀　Ｔｒｏｐｉｃａｌ　Ｉｎｔｅｒｌｕｄｅ) Brothers (史馬山) * 1969 (千面魔女 Ｔｅｍｐｔｒｅｓｓ　ｏｆ　ａ　Ｔｈｏｕｓａｎｄ　Ｆａｃｅｓ) Brothers (鄭昌和) * 1969 (無貞操少女) 新東京企画 (Ichirō Kitami) * 1969 (悪徳中絶医) Pro (Moto Sasaki) * 1969 (女高生のいたずら) Pro (Ario Takeda) * 1969 (女高生シリーズ　処女集団喪失) Pro (Ario Takeda) * 1969 (新妻のもだえ) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1969 (性（セックス）診断旅行) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1969 (壺争い) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1969 (いろ＋) Kyōei (Akira Tachibana) * 1969 (色乱舞) Kyōei (Akira Tachibana) * 1969 (女と点と線) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969 (おんなの獄門) Kyōei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1969 (現代悪女伝) Kyōei (Midori Ōtaki) * 1969 (女色痴態) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969 (女性自身) Kyōei (Takashi Shiga) * 1969 (性病(秘)特別白書) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969 (だまされた女狐) Kyōei (Masanao Sakao) * 1969 (毒ある経験) Kyōei (Takashi Shiga) * 1969 (女犯刑罰史) Kyōei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1969 (売春うら表) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969 (乱れたセーラー服) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969 (痴漢の限界) Kyōei / Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1969 (女子学生あんま) Pro (伊世亜夫) * 1969 (処女悶絶) Pro (伊世亜夫) * 1969 (濡れる女王蜂) Pro (伊世亜夫) * 1969 (初めての陶酔) (Ario Takeda) * [1969 (色上手　人生四十八手) Nichiei (野川宏) * 1969 (色の入口　愛欲絵巻) Nichiei (水野冷) * 1969 (肌くずれ) * [1969 (甘すぎた情事) 日本芸術協会 (Moto Sasaki) * 1969 (男ごろし　極悪弁天) 日本芸術協会 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1969 (嫉妬) 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1969 (絶品の悪女) 日本芸術協会 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1969 (枕芸者) 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1969 (十四十八手) 日本芸術協会 (Kan Mukai) * 1969 (性（セックス）ハンター　好色魔の記録) Cinema　嵯峨康彦 * 1969 (秘密ショー) Cinema　嵯峨康彦 * 1969 (密室の裸女拷問) Cinema (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1969 (夜になったら殺して) Cinema (Kei Miyaguchi) * 1969 (契約妾　女子学生) 創映プロ (Masanao Sakao) * 1969 (女の取引) 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1969 (肉ずき) Pro (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1969 (妾と妻) Pro (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1969 (生体密猟地帯　生体解剖) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969 (密室) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969 (生体解剖　女体密漁地帯) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969 (牝犬と狼) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1969 (恥ずかしい行為) プロ企画 (Masanao Sakao) * 1969 (女極道狂い咲き) Film (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1969 (女の泣きどころ) Film (Shigeru Aoyama) * 1969 (十七歳の娼婦) Film (Takeo Takagi) * 1969 (性の配分) Film (Takeo Takagi) * 1969 (情怨のおとし穴) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1969 (濡れた秘事　女高生体験記) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1969 (よろめきの秘体) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1969 (色ざんげ　おいろけ祈祷師) Eiga　(杜野煌) * 1969 (男ごろし女ごろし　裸の銃弾) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1969 (現代性犯罪暗黒篇　ある通り魔の告白) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1969 (婚外情事) Productions　大杉虎 * 1969 (ニュージャック＆ベティ) Productions　(Isao Okijima) * 1969 (乳房で勝負) Kokuei (Kōji Seki) * 1969 (現代　好色伝) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1969 (処女ゲバゲバ) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1969 Go, Go Second Time Virgin (ゆけゆけ二度目の処女 - Yuke yuke nidome no shojo) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1969 (現代好色伝 テロルの季節) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1969 (濡れる) Pro (Masanao Sakao) * 1969 (恍惚の匂い) 朝倉プロ (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1969 (モーレツかけもち女) Nichiei (水野冷) * 1969 (ある処女の私生活) * 1969 (初夜権　昭和虐待史) Eiga (Kan Mukai) See also * Category:Released in 1969 Sources * 1969年 公開作品一覧　537作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1969